Field
The present disclosure relates generally to records management and, more particularly, to capturing the result of an approval process or workflow and declaring the result as a record.
Description of Related Art
While electronic records management systems have many advantages over paper-based systems, electronic systems still have room for improvement. For example, with paper-based systems, related documents are often classified together with primary documents as records, not just the final version of a document. An approval process related to a record may be captured in a related document that is classified together with the primary document as a record. A number of situations may arise where, prior to creation of a record, the proposed record or other object is subjected to an approval process. For example, there may be company guidelines or laws that require the company to approve a record prior to its creation.
Several examples of records requiring approval are policy and procedure changes, capital acquisitions, and project approvals, just to name a few. A good example of a related document is the signoff or approval cover letter that accompanies a document where the document symbolizes, incorporates or includes, a policy or procedure change. Such situations may require approval of several managers or even corporate board members, and the approval process must follow a predetermined process or workflow. The cover letter indicating approval may be as important (in terms of a record) as the document itself in that it may represent compliance with company rules.
The cover letter may also be needed to show compliance with federal and/or state laws. For example, many present policies related to corporate compliance have been embodied in legislation. The Sarbanes-Oxley Act and the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996 are examples of such legislation. Such laws may require review and approval of items such as audit reports.
Because the approval process may be as important as the record, it may also be desirable for many companies to capture and attach the approval process meta data as part of the record. However, current electronic records management programs may not permit one to readily show the approval process for a record. Where a policy or procedure change is made, it may be desirable to show shareholder and/or board approval. Where a capital acquisition request is made, it may be desirable to show the process by which management personnel approved the acquisition. The record in the case of a capital acquisition may be a proposed check or a purchase order. Where a project approval is required, the approval may come from management, e.g., an officer, or any other authorized person.
With respect to disability claims, the object of the approval process may not be the approval of the disability claim as a record; it may be the approval related to the claim itself. It may be desirable to declare the claim as a record in addition to the approval or denial related to the claim. In this case, the approval process relates to approving or denying the claim, rather than approving or denying declaration of the claim as a record. Accordingly, the claim would be declared as a record regardless of whether the claim is approved or denied. In this manner, if the claim is approved, the insurer can show that the proper process was met for approval. This might be of interest to the insurance board members or otherwise. On the other hand, if the claim is denied, the insurer could then show that the proper procedures were met in order to defend a bad faith claim by the insured.
Current records management programs may lack protections that promote the consistent application and enforcement of records management policies. For example, some information technology systems may not be structured to support desired records management policies. Emphasis on issues such as corporate fraud has led to large-scale corporate liability and corporate failures. Greater focus is being given to corporations and their executives, as well as corporate compliance with new laws enacted as a part of this new age of corporate governance.
Moreover, process information required for audit and compliance is often not recorded. For example, it may be desirable for certain records to be created or declared by authorized persons. It may also be desirable to determine who declared or approved a document as a record. Also, it may be desirable to show the approval process related to a record, e.g., in the case of a disability claim or otherwise.
While electronic records management programs have been developed, they do not address adequately all these approval-related issues.
There is a need for a records management program that promotes the consistent application and enforcement of records management policies.
There is a need for a system that gives users greater confidence in moving from paper processes to electronic processes, ensuring them that they are following preset policies and procedures.